Love Multiple Positions
by poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs
Summary: This happens when you have: Megatron plus Starscream plus Skywarp stupidest prank...sometimes abstinence could be better... need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! **

TRANSFORMERS SLASH!

This random idea came thanks to my perverted friend who sent me a link…. Guys… don't ask…. Seriously… don't ask…

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS!**

* * *

><p>Love Multiple Positions<p>

Chapter I

Neither the leader or the second knew how they ended stuck on that stupid prank, everything started with Skywarp giving Megatron a present, a mysterious label less book, than the constant smirks from the black seeker and the last he remembered was Starscream noticing how his trine mate stared at Megatron that way every time he passed by and all that because of that book Skywarp gave to him, if he would had knew what the label less book had inside he wouldn't had accepted the gift at the beginning.

He still didn't know what was inside anyways….

And now they were with the mischievous book lying on the table, both Megatron and Starscream were facing it, their decision to get rid of it forgotten by curiosity and now they were not sure what should they do with the book.

"So... aren't you gonna open it?"

"Why me you coward?"

"Because you're the owner?"

"The owner? Your stupid imbecile perverted trine mate gave it to me!"

Megatron stopped thinking for a second; actually Starscream made sense but his ego wasn't going to let him believe that.

"Both at same?" asked Starscream eyeing his leader.

"Eager, aren't we my dear second?"

"To beat you at your own game? Can't wait" said the red seeker with a big smirk over his face.

Megatron didn't respond to his second, he only grabbed the book and opened it.

"You know what, this is stupid and degrading" replied Megatron not even looking at the opened book and threw it back at the table.

"Yeah you right" replied Starscream "we better go kick Skywarps aft, I bet this book doesn't even have interesting things at all it-"

Megatron listened his little seeker suddenly stop talking, he followed Starscream gaze to see what took his attention and found himself arousing... and fast.

Now he knew why Skywarp gave it to him, why the blackmail warnings and why Starscream claimed the leader was a perverted.

They both were staring at the book that fell opened in one of the middle pages, it has pictures... explicit pictures of the sex positions the chapter was explaining, enough to turn any mech on and eager to try it.

Both mechs bodies were aching with need of release, waiting for the minimum movement that would confirm the other was willing to give.

"M-Megatron..." whispered Starscream noticing the trance both of them fell into...

... And whispering his leaders name was all it took to release the storm.

Like magnets both mechs lied on the berth next to them, hands roaming each other's bodies, lips devouring lips and ecstasis growing higher.

"Megatron the next page, the next page!" yelled the aroused seeker.

"You sure you wanna try that position?" asked Megatron panting

"You even ask?"

"You right!"

Megatron brought the book close to them and it only took them two seconds to read and memorize the pictures before starting to take their positions as the book instructed.

Starscream lied on his back on the berth, with his upper body only, with his lower back near the end of the berth.

"Hurry now!"

"Horny aren't we?" asked Megatron with a big smirk.

"Aren't you?" asked the seeker, a mischievous grin all over his faceplates.

"Oh shut up" finally said the evil leader, again crushing his lips against the others.

Megatron bent over Starscream and easily penetrated him putting both of his long legs over his shoulders, he tried to bend further noticing how nicely this position allowed the deepest penetration he ever had and started to thrust a bit hard.

"Ah!" Starscream sudden gasp woke him from his trance "too deep! You're going too deep, you're hitting my cervix!" cried the little seeker in pain struggling to take Megatron out.

Megatron slid out and exanimated if there was energon blood fearing he broke something "I suppose I'm too big for you"

"You're too big for any normal mech!" cried the seeker still in pain.

"Shall we stop?"

Starscream gave a long sigh, too horny to back now "you slid in nicely before, just try not to go too far"

"Do you realize that this position was created for the deepest penetration?" asked Megatron positioning himself again.

"I know but... nghhhh..." a long groan escaped Starscream lips meanwhile he felt the others cable sliding in slowly "Ooooh yes go on, go on"

Megatron wanted to pound hard the little seeker but tried to control himself, so he continued to slide in slowly until he felt his cable completely inside.

"Mmm... this time didn't hurt" said Starscream closing his optics and giving a satisfactory sigh.

Megatron started to thrust gently giving time for Starscream port to adjust to him this time careful not to cause pain, he shortly pinned Starscream down again and felt the others pelvic movements following his almost coordinated, finding this position really promising he reached for Starscream lips and liked them sensually asking for permission that as predicted wasn't instantly granted.

"Will I have to rape you then?" purred Megatron against the seekers lips, his thrust becoming a little rougher causing the other to moan loudly.

Starscream only smirked back at his leader "I'd like to see you try, leader"

Megatron roughly bit Starscream lower lip and crushed their body's together closing any remaining distance causing the actual penetration go to a very deep level.

Starscream was so aroused now that he barely felt any discomfort he was taken by the pleasure that the pain of Megatron hitting him deep mixed with his pleasure causing him to want more, he reached for his leader's lips and kissed him furiously.

for minutes both of them became a single being, a mass of moaning and panting metal, glossas dancing and exploring each other's mouths, Megatron broke the hot kiss and started to kiss, bite and lick his seconds neck enjoying how nicely this position brought so much contact.

"ngh! ah! ah! Megatron, ah! ah! I can't hold, ngh..." said Starscream between gasp and moans.

"Don't you even dare" growled Megatron speeding his pace and rouging his thrust.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes! M-Megatron! ah! ah!"

"yeeees" purred Megatron between the seekers neck "scream my name, overload now" he felt his overload really close.

"Nghhhhh... ah! M-Megatron, Megatron... ah! Megatron!" moaned loudly the little seeker overload hitting hard with deep and intense spasm and contractions.

Megatron gave a long groan, his overload hard enough to almost knock him out, both overloads came synchronized just like the book predicted.

Megatron didn't withdraw during and after his orgasm and continued to thrust until both slowly felt at ease and satiated.

They ended up lying on the berth panting heavily and totally exhausted, that was for sure the strongest overload both of them ever had it took them some time to recover.

Starscream only gave a long satisfied sigh and closed his optics, he was really tired but definitely satisfied, and he didn't remembered feeling like this before.

Megatron noticed his seeker getting drowsy so he decided to just leave him rest, the silver mech reached for the warn blanket he always kept under his pillows and covered them both getting ready for a nice and peaceful recharge.

Maybe examining witch positions they could perform would be wisely for... next time.

* * *

><p><em>Well it was Skywarps idea to give to his dear leader a book containing sex positions, and if he smirked every time he saw megs close to screamer… it's because he saw this coming… you perv Skywarp!<em>

_Really don't ask! Hahahahaha, sorry guys if I skipped grammar, if so let me know ;)_

_XoXo PW'NS_

_Comments? Questions? Cookies? Camaròn? Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys….. Short update sorry! Thank you guys for your reviews now go and write more! ¬¬ it's a command you know?_

* * *

><p>Love Multiple Positions<p>

Chapter II

Morning already approached the Decepticons base, each mech was finishing quickly their breakfast heading shortly after to the meeting.

Every mech was already sitting waiting for the evil leader of the Decepticons to appear inside the meetings room for the discussion of the newest plan

"Where do you think he is?" whispered Skywarp sitting beside Thundercracker "the meeting was supposed to start thirty minutes ago!"

"Yeah, even Starscream isn't here... that's odd! Megatron's never late!"

"Maybe they're on a more important private meeting?" asked Soundwave walking next to the couple.

***Megatron's quarters***

Crap! He was late, the meeting started half an hour ago! Witch kind of leader doesn't shows on his meeting! Instead he was comfortable lying on his bed enjoying the still lingering sensations of the powerful overload he had last night.

He could just get up and leave but what was holding him back? A little seeker curled up over his chest looking endearing cute and tempting.

Megatron gave a long sigh, the same long frustrated sigh he gave when he woke up with both of his arms holding close same seeker...

Everything suddenly stopped, did he just... thought cute things about his second?

The silver mech quickly got up and ran outside his room he got inside the meetings room no longer caring about the mechs present just for one.

"Soundwave!" yelled Megatron perturbed; " I made love to Starscream!"

Everyone on the room fell silent not knowing what to do, they just stayed paralyzed, Soundwave never felt more grateful for his visor and mouth plate, he had both of his optics wide and mouth fully opened.

"E-Erm.. Sir... I believe I'm your most loyal mech but your personal business... I just don't want to know..."

Skywarp pranking spirit took hold of him, he walked close to the silver tyrant "Really! How was it!"

Realizing his mistake Megatron only glared at the purple seeker "Everybody out!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaw!" yelled Thrust at the back of the room "you already said it now explain the rest!"

"I said out!" yelled Megatron now with pure rage making every mech run outside the room leaving only Megatron and Soundwave alone.

"Soundwave! I don't need to explain myself again, I need counseling now!"

"My lord what else can I tell you? You two wanted each other, so just interfaced like any normal and horny mech, there's nothing wrong with it" explained the blue mech casually.

"You don't get it fool, if I would had interfaced with him there would be no problems, but we didn't, we made love! Not a simple interface! that was love making!"

"Calm down my liege maybe you're confused" said Soundwave sitting and instructing his leader to sit close. "I know it's none of my concern my lord but... maybe if you explain me the situation that could help me understand, what happened?"

Megatron wasn't sure if he should tell his TIC what exactly happened but decided it was for the best "we, um, touched, kissed..."

Soundwave was listening closely to his master explanation waiting for more "that's what's interfacing it's about my lord"

Megatron finally losing it yelled to the blue mech "I fucked him hard and then he squealed like the bitch he is but then I felt guilty I hurt him so I went with gentle touches, disgustingly sweet kisses and then I woke up to find myself curled and comfortable with the adorable slagger!"

Sounwave was totally taken by the explanation "well…. Um….. maybe you're just confused… I know! Why don't you run a test!"

Megatron felt silent trying to come with an idea "a test? Witch kind?"

"I think you confused love making with an extreme lustful need, you just need to prove yourself that you can have another extreme lust with another mech or even better! Not caring about the others extreme lust"

Megatron gave Soundwave a stern look "not caring? Explain yourself"

"Well for example, why don't you let Starscream have what you believe to be "love making" with me?"

Megatron expression changed to total anger at the mere idea, "don't you even dare get close to him!" yelled Megatron grabbing Soundwave by the neck.

Soundwave barely knew how to answer his master but that reaction made one thing seem clear for the blue mech... "Megatron... are you in love?"

* * *

><p><em>Biiiiiiig beating for Mr. wave!<em>

_XoXo PW'NS_

_Comments? Questions? Cookies? Cousin?_


	3. Chapter 3

Mmmm….. special thanks to my reviewers:

-Me - your nick name made me Lol!

- White-Out Rocket - I hide behind my hand too meanwhile I think for positions…. *¬*

Tiedwithribbons - well thank you!

deezaster82 - :3

lengfeilee - since you ask… send me a message with an idea for the next position…. I'd love to add it to my story (Im serious! )

Any request? Review me then! Thanks! Sorry if grammar fails! Let me know ;)

* * *

><p>Love Multiple Positions<p>

Chapter III

Megatron walked down the corridors totally frustrated, this was for sure the worst day on his life, he couldn't rightfully fuck his second, spitted out his secret to the entire army and just beat the slag outta his loyal but stupid third in command, what else could possible go wrong?

A loud scream could be heard echoing around the entire base, and any mech could recognize from who was it...

"Slag..." said Megatron walking to the mess hall.

What the Decepticon leader found was the cherry of the cake, Starscream was panting furiously totally mad with his fist dented...

... Not as dented as poor Thrust faceplates...

"Starscream!" yelled Megatron getting close the agitated seeker.

"Don't touch me slagger!" yelled Starscream.

"Star come on!" continued Thrust from the floor "see? Megatron doesn't even mind, we all know you two fucked like savage animals last night"

Now it was Megatron time to get blind in rage, the only thing every Decepticon saw was Thrust body flying to the other side of the room.

"Any more comments?" asked Megatron to the rest.

"You idiot!" screeched Starscream "how could you! How could you tell them!" the red seeker was so furious, he threw a punch to Megatron but the silver mech reacted quickly and dodged.

"Quit it fool, it wasn't intentional!"

"Intentional my aft!"

"aaaaw look how cute!" said Skywarp getting inside the mess hall "your first marital fight!"

Both commanders yelled with rage and punched Skywarp at same.

"How could you just yell what we do in private!" yelled Starscream back at his leader continuing with their arguing.

"Stop this nonsense it's not like you didn't enjoyed I fucked you!"

"And you keep yelling what we do in private!"

"Nothing of this would have happened if you had control of your trine mates!"

"Nothing of this would have happened if you had control of your army!"

"Ha! I always have control you imbecile, of my army and even on bed!"

"Control? I bet I'd be better!"

Megatron gave to his second the dirtiest smirk he ever saw "control you say? We'll see that!" finally said the leader taking a hold of Starscream arm and dragged him all the way to his quarters.

Thundercracker walked towards his fallen friend with a stern look "Skywarp what had you done idiot!"

"S-sorry Tc!" explained the purple mech getting kind of scared at his trine mate.

"What are you trying to prove jerk?" asked the blue mech trying to help his mate.

"It's just... aaaaw TC! You cannot be that blind too! It's more than obvious those two want to be with each other! but they're just way to stubborn to admit it, so I just thought that maybe if I gave Megatron that book well... somehow I was hoping Starscream curiosity to know what I gave to Megatron would lead him to Meg's quarters where they both would open the book and... You know... stuffs happen!"

Thundercracker gave a long sigh "and somehow destiny fulfilled your plan, do you realize you just gave them a reason to just fuck each other around? What makes you think they'd engage together just for a good interface?"

Skywarp was taken aback by his friend explanation realizing that in fact, that was true.

"You just gave them an excuse to interface as much as they want without seeing necessary feelings involved you idiot!"

"Primus helps me..." finally said Skywarp realizing his stupid mistake.

***Megatron's quarters... again***

"You stupid slagger let me go! I'm never letting you touch me ever again!" yelled Starscream after listening to Megatron door locking.

"Ha! I knew it, you're only a loud mouth coward!" Megatron silenced Starscream comeback with a rough kiss.

Starscream smirked on the kiss, if Megatron wanted to play dirty, he knew how to and this time he will show his dear commander who's' in control.

"I'll show you a loud mouth" said the red seeker pushing Megatron to his desk, he walked towards the berth taking the book and walked back to his leader sitting on his lap "but this time" whispered the red seeker huskily close to his master's audios "my rules, can the almighty leader handle that?"

"Try me" whispered Megatron back claiming his seeker lips once more, one hand teasing softly the pair of wings he so much adored, his other arm curled around Starscream thin waist.

Starscream moaned on the kiss he tried to quickly find a position in the book that would give him control and... Voilà!

"Let's try this one!" Said Starscream already choosing a chapter of the book.

"I won't even look at it, I rather wonder how my little seeker plains to surprise me" purred Megatron already taking off his armor "if your good enough, I'll consider giving you control more often" now he was working on taking off his partner's armor.

"Consider yourself replaced... master" purred Starscream already taking his position, spreading both of his legs on each one of Megatron's side straddling his leader, he reached for Megatron lips and liked them sensually before kissing them, he guided Megatron hands toward his hips.

Starscream positioned like if he was going to lower himself on his master's cable but instead he teasingly rubbed his wet port against Megatron tip gaining a low growl from his owner.

"You little tease" said Megatron between kisses.

"mmm..." moaned Starscream enjoying each second it passed, he could feel his leader aching for release but he wasn't going to give, or was he? This power play was really turning him on.

without any warning he started to lower on Megatron's cable, feeling the others need to start thrusting but since in this position he was on top he could have control when to start, depth, speed and roughness of the penetration and Megatron could only guide him, this for sure was his favorite position.

Starscream started to move upside down on a very slow pace, waiting for himself to get used to the feeling of verticality but gravity worked just wonders on that making him take less time, he felt Megatron hands caressing his wings, this incited him to speed up things.

"Mmm... Megatron that feels good, don't stop" moaned Starscream arching his back at the sensations.

Megatron was for sure going to lose it this time, the fact that he didn't had control was a bit unnerving but after Starscream started his erotic dace he was for sure claiming this position as one of his top favorites, the sight itself was enough to make any mech reach overload, he had a perfect view of Starscream perfect body jumping upside down his cable, he had the perfect sight of the seekers port wet with lubricants, those curvy hips, a pair of gorgeous wings attached to an arched back and Starscream face of pure pleasure; optics half closed, cheeks lightly blushed and tempting lips parted, enough to make him come and fast.

Starscream felt Megatron getting close and decided he was going to play for a little more, he waited for his master to be really close and then he completely withdrawn.

"You were coming weren't you?" purred the little seeker licking Megatron delicious throat "nah ah! Not yet"

with that he guided his leader to lie on his back on the table and started to kiss and lick all over Megatron body, the silver mech kissed his seeker back and started to caress softly the others curves, again Starscream lowered himself over Megatron cable, realizing he could assume various positions from there he sat completely on the others pelvic area and started again.

both of them where really close the their overload, this time Megatron grasped both of his seconds hips and helped the other to rough his movements, their overloads came fast and hard making them both collapse on the table.

Starscream slid Megatron cable out slowly and rested his body over his lord's broad chest, panting erratically; Megatron noticed and only chuckled softly "too much for my dear second?"

"It's tiresome..." said the red seeker between pants "to put on a nice show"

When both of them were calmer Megatron stood and picked up Starscream to lay him on his berth.

"Like I said, I can take control whenever I wish" said Starscream.

"Really?" asked Megatron faking amusement "let's make a bet then"

"I'm listening"

"Let's try to do each one of those positions and the first one to get tired will lose"

"If I win" said Starscream "I want you to be my servant for at least one year"

"Alright, you dirty sick head, you'll be mine too if you lose"

Starscream only smirked at his leader "let's make it more interesting than... first one to say no loses, that means if I want to try one position on an certain moment not matter what, you can't say no!"

Megatron rolled on his side to face better his second and cupped with one hand the others chin "same goes for you..."

Their bet was sealed with another hungry kiss and the search for another chapter on their book.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked, and sorry for the late update! ! .<p>

XoXo PW'NS

Comments? Questions? Cookies? Megatron pie? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

_What took me so long! Dunt know….. say no to SOPA law! And PIPA!_

_Read and review and complain about SOPA in your reviews! Hahahaha ;)_

* * *

><p>Love Multiple Positions<p>

Chapter III

Skywarp was lying on his berth lazily listening to Thundercracker's speech, boring speech.

"That's why you shouldn't get involved in others' lives! At least not like that!" yelled Thudercracker sitting on a chair at the other side of the room "are you even listening?"

"Aren't you bored?" asked Skywarp standing

"Bored?"

"Primus! Haven't you noticed? Its night already and no one, no one! Had followed a single order!"

"Because a single order hasn't been given at us?"

Skywarp just stared back at his friend "because our leaders aren't here!"

"And who's fault is it! Idiot!"

"When I gave them the book I wasn't thinking they would use it on a single day! They've been locked the entire day Primus knows how many times overloading! Is that even possible!"

"Eeew, Skywarp knock it off!" yelled Thundercracker standing "I don't want to know what they do!"

Thundercracker suddenly froze at the way his trine mate was smirking evilly at him, that meant only one thing... troubles...

"I do!" said the purple seeker cheerfully taking a hold of his trine mate arm and warping outside the room not giving to other time to protest.

***Megatrons quarters***

"Do I disgust you that much?" asked Megatron sitting on his bed waiting for a certain seeker who was taking a shower.

"You took a shower first" answered Starscream from the closed to door of Megatrons bathroom.

"Mmmm..." Starscream gave a long pleased moan, the sensation of cold water against his overheated and abused body felt so good.

"Keep on doing that and I will blow the door apart and rape you right there"

A loud screech wasn't exactly what Megatron was waiting as a reply, he ran to check on Starscream and was surprised to find his seeker... along his idiotic trine mates.

"Idiots!" screeched Starscream again "what in primus are you doing here!"

"Crap!" yelled Thundercracker running outside the bathroom; he didn't have any intentions on seeing Starscream naked.

"Get out!" yelled Starscream to the two remaining mechs throwing every bottle of soap he found nearby.

Megatron just growled furiously and took hold of the purple seeker neck, dragging him all the way outside the bathroom leaving an obviously traumatized Starscream inside.

"What in primus are you doing inside my quarters!" yelled the silver mech throwing Skywarp unceremoniously to the floor.

"m-my lord, I can explain" said Thundercracker getting close to his friend trying to help him up.

Megatron only glared at the blue mech, now Thudercracker really feared for their lives.

"I should slag you both to death!" yelled a very furious Starscream getting outside the bathroom, now with his armor on.

"Starscream we haven't seen our leaders for a day and just feared that something bad happened to you both so... we came to check and... it was Skywarp's idea!"

"You traitor!" yelled Skywarp from Megatron's private dining room, no one knew how or when he got there.

Megatron only gave a long sigh; he will disable that slagger's warping abilities...

The three mechs walked towards Skywarp who was eying weirdly the dishes he found on the table.

"Now you interface using food! That's bizarre! You guys are perverted!" said Skywarp with huge grim over his face meanwhile he was holding a fork.

"We just had dinner sick slagger" answered Megatron, if he had his cannon attached he would had blasted them already.

"aaaw how cute!" replied the purple seeker hugging Starscream "he made love and dinner to you"

Huge mistake...

***Decepticon base, 18 floors below Megatron's quarters***

"Hey Frenzy you hungry?" asked Rumble to his twin.

"Not sure... let's star gaze meanwhile Soundwave comes back"

"Ok" replied Rumble sitting beside his brother staring at the window, one thing they loved about their creator's quarters was the huge window he had.

"What can you see?" asked Rumble

"Look! A shooting star!" said Frenzy "it has a nice yellow glow, what about you bro?"

"ermmm..." replied Rumble "that one has an odd purple glow..."

"That's not a shooting star..."

They both stood still staring at the objet and found out it was Skywarp falling, and crashed painfully against the floor.

"Ouch! That seemed painful" said Rumble sitting again "so... now you hungry?"

***Megatron's quarters***

Starscream was panting heavily, now he didn't remembered when was the last time he tried to murder someone, he turned his gaze to the remaining seeker inside the room.

Thundercracker just smiled nervously and raised his hands on a surrendering position and slowly, really slowly walked outside his leader's room, when you were on the presence of a boiling Star you have to retreat cautiously, like if you were inside a pool of really volatile chemicals...

Megatron got close to his second "I had never seen so much violence since I was on the pits..."

"That will show that slagger!" finally growled the little seeker putting both of his hands over his hips and pouting cutely like only he knew.

So much violence and cutesy... Megatron couldn't feel anymore turned on by his second...

...But that didn't explain a weird tingling sensation inside.

* * *

><p><em>XoXo PW'NS<em>

_Comments? Questions? Cookies? more? Let me know!_


End file.
